


Seduce

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sabine took Louisa instead of Justin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduce

Sabine frowned at the pages scattered about the winery. She really should have cleaned that up, but why should she be seen dirtying her hands when someone else could do it for her? Although nobody else would do it either, all too busy with their own tasks. And it didn’t help that Kembell had started up operations here. That stupid man.

“You look mopey,” said Kaahn, flicking his ears. “Perhaps we should race.”

Sabine nodded, knowing not to look foolish by responding verbally, and rode her horse down to where Pauline held the races. She saw that girl again on her way down, and felt fear suddenly grip her. That girl knew too much.

“Hey,” she said, getting the girl’s attention before she could notice the pages or cell phone. “New girl. Want to race?” She grinned brightly.

“Hmm, okay,” said the girl, and urged her own Jorvik Warmblood on to speak to Pauline.

Sabine hid a smirk by looking to her side, and then glanced at the girl beside her. She looked nervous, but not like she was afraid of losing. And she was looking at Kaahn’s hooves rather suspiciously, just like she had before.

Luckily, Pauline counted down to zero, and then the new girl couldn’t afford to look at her horse anymore. Sabine kept just behind her, instructing Kaahn to not use his fire hooves. Even if it would make him slower.

“As you command,” he said with a snort, but he let his annoyance show in angrily pinning his ears back and growling softly.

Sabine lost herself in the thrill of the race, trying not to chase the girl. She was fast, not as fast as the Star but still pretty fast for a girl on a Jorvik Warmblood. Sabine had a hard time keeping up, but she finally managed to overtake her by taking a shortcut through the sheds rather than around them.

“You’re not so bad,” said Sabine after the race. “Let’s be friends.”

“Just friends?” asked the girl, sounding just a little disappointed. There was an opportunity here, and Sabine would be stupid not to take it. And she was not stupid.

“To start with,” said Sabine, and smiled at the girl. “Just wait until you meet my sister. I think she might take you away from me.”

That night, Sabine returned to the oil rig and immediately sought out her sister.

“Jess!” she called, running to where her sister usually hung out in the sparring room.

“What?” asked Jess, not taking her eyes off the sword that she was sharpening.

“I know how to get that nosy girl out of the way,” said Sabine, almost bouncing in excitement.

“Oh yeah?” said Jess, finally looking up. “How?”

“She likes girls,” said Sabine. “You’re up, sis.”

“I suppose I can’t kill her, though,” said Jess.

“No,” said Sangordha, appearing through a side door. “You can’t kill this one, Jessica.”

“Ugh, fine,” said Jess. “Although it would be nice to have another partner who adores me. Being adored is nice.” She smiled and slipped off the crates that she’d been sitting on.

The next day, Jessica waited at the manor with Sabine. She hadn’t changed her outfit, knowing that it looked good on her.

“Hi,” said the girl as she approached them slowly.

“Hello,” said Jess, and used her most seductive smile. “I’m Jessica.”

“I’m Louisa,” said the girl, blushing at Jess’ smile.

“Nice name,” said Jess. “My sister was right, you are cute.” And she was, in the way that any of Jessica’s admirers were cute.

“You really think so?” asked the girl, brushing her short brown hair behind her ear.

“Yes,” said Jess. “I’d like to get to know you better. A lot better.” She had to resist the urge to laugh when Louisa’s blush intensified at that. “Maybe you should come over to my place this afternoon.”

“I’d like that,” said Louisa, her voice quiet.

After she rode away, Sabine grinned at her sister and high-fived her.

“Excellent job,” she said. “Daddy will be so proud.”

“Yes he will,” said Jessica. “All we have to do is use a little of our influence to make her want to stay on our base forever.”

“Or in your bed forever,” said Sabine.

“Same thing,” said Jess. “I bet she’s a virgin. And I bet she makes the cutest noises when she-“

“I don’t want to hear about your sex life,” Sabine snapped at her, and rode after Louisa to tell her where to go.

Convincing Louisa to stay on the base was easy. Especially after Jess had hinted at what they’d do if she stayed the night. And then convincing her to stay permanently was as easy as reminding her that all the ways to her relatives were blocked. It helped, of course, that one of the goons could be ordered to take Louisa to the fishing village to see her father whenever she liked.

Alex watched from the platform on the oil rig as her former foe was given her role a few weeks later. She gritted her teeth as lightning flickered in her palms and above her. There was no way to get Louisa alone.

“I’m going to catch up with my long-lost sister,” said Jessica, gently taking her hand away from Louisa’s. “I’ll see you in my room tonight.” She kissed her, loving her blush, and left her on the helipad to shut down the portal alone.

“Louisa,” Alex called, running out onto the helipad. “Come back to Jorvik with me.”

“Why should I?” asked Louisa. “I have Jess here, I don’t need anyone on Jorvik.”

“Not even me?” asked Alex, although she knew that she wasn’t really Louisa’s type. “Or there’s Linda.”

“Who’s Linda?” asked Louisa. And then she remembered. “Oh right, the girl in the castle. Sabine was so upset when you freed her.”

“It wasn’t easy,” said Alex. “But I did it.” All it had taken was to incapacitate Sabine and then interrogate the butler and baroness. Then she’d managed to free her friend.

“No,” said Louisa. “There’s nobody on Jorvik who could convince me to leave Jess. I love her.”

“Then I guess I have no choice,” said Alex. She closed her eyes to access Soulstrike, but when she opened them again she found Louisa’s eyes glowing similarly.

“I can do that too,” said Louisa. “But I’ll give you one chance to leave. You’ll never find the other two Soulriders in time before we complete the Dark Ceremony. Katja is back now, our fourth Dark Rider. And your precious Soulriders are still trapped in Pandoria.” She gasped. “Oh whoops, I’ve said too much. Goodbye.” And then she left, entering the darkness that she called home.

Days passed, and Louisa was invited along to witness the return (and subsequent recapture) of the Star. She crouched beside Jessica in the bushes, holding the cold metal chain in her hands.

Finally, their prey appeared, riding up to the tree and laying a thankful hand on its bark.

“Now,” Sabine whispered, and the four of them burst out of the bushes with the chain at the ready.

“Stop,” said Lisa, and whirled around to hurl a ball of pink flame at their feet. They stopped right before the spot where it landed. It was clear that it had been a warning shot.

“Damn you,” Sabine hissed. “How the hell did you escape?”

“I could ask the same of you, Katja,” said Lisa. “How did you manage to escape your banishment this time?”

“My father brought me back,” said Katja. “How did you get out?”

“Linda figured out my riddle after she found my poorly-concealed hiding place,” said Lisa.

“It took me ages to hide you,” said Sabine. “How did she find it so easily?”

“Well, first of all, you didn’t close the rift properly,” said Lisa. “You idiot.” Sabine growled at her in reply.

Louisa hadn’t spoken this whole time, transfixed by the red-haired beauty before her. Now, Lisa turned to her.

“You must be Louisa,” said Lisa. “Alex told me about you. Pity she didn’t get to you before they did.”

“Oh no, you’re not taking her from me,” said Jessica. “Girls, the chain. Now.”

“I don’t think so,” said Lisa. “Eat this!” And then she hurled another ball of pink fire at them, sending the other girls scattering as they frantically ran to put out the flames on their robes in the ocean.

Only Louisa didn’t move. She didn’t go with them. It was like a fog cleared from her mind, and she took a step around the fire towards Lisa.

“I was used,” she said quietly. “Can you forgive me for trying to chain you up and take you back to the base to kill you?”

“Of course,” said Lisa, dismounting Starshine to walk towards the girl and hug her. “It wouldn’t be the first time Dark Core’s done something like this. They did this with Alex too years ago but it didn’t work.”

“That isn’t the whole truth,” said Alex, leading a snorting Goldmist towards them while riding Tin Can. “But we’ll have time for that later.”

“Sorry for threatening to kill you too,” said Louisa, looking at Alex sheepishly.

“Eh, not the first time a girl’s threatened to kill me,” said Alex. “Anyhow, now we’ve gotta get your horse to Pi to reverse the Dark Horse procedure and someone, probably Lisa, has to comfort you after your ordeal.”

“I’ll be happy to volunteer,” said Lisa. “I’ve got a lot of experience with the whole tears thing.”

They rode back to Jorvik Stables together, where Lisa used the Light to get rid of the last vestiges of dark magic surrounding Louisa. Then she took her into her arms to comfort her as Louisa slowly told the Soulriders the entire story of her ordeal.


End file.
